Audio systems may detect the presence or absence of a load by playing a reference signal, determining the current signal that flows into the audio system load which typically includes one or more speakers, computing the ratio between the detected voltage and detecting the current at the reference signal frequency. Based on the measured impedance, the presence or absence of a load may be determined.